A Frieza story
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: I felt like writing something weird. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I felt like writing something weird. Well my best friend told me that she wouldn't talk to me ever again if I wrote what I wanted to. So I won't make Trunks gay. But I am going to write a Frieza story (gasps and places her hand against her heart "Oh my gosh!") Sorry just had to do that. I've never finished a Frieza story. So...right on with the tale. A/N

**Chapter 1**

The small seven year old male sat on the ground. His small body looked human but he had a long white lizard-like tail. His ears were round holes, and almost all of him was white. The upper part of his head was rounded and purple. On both his shoulders the same purple thing showed. Across his arms and legs thick ovals stretched almost to his fingers and toes. He had ten fingers but only six toes. His lips were a deep red almost dark purple. Around his head was a sort of halo of white bone and the purple was inside of it. On both sides of his bone there was a stubby black horn. He slowly closed his red eyes. Then fell over fast asleep.

Well that is the end of chapter one. Hehehe yup that's the end of chapter 1. I'll try to write more soon. I promise. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Review: He slowly closed his red eyes. Then fell over fast asleep.

**Chapter 2 **

The door to the young male's room opened to reveal a warrior that looked a lot like the boy only taller and without the horns or white bone.

"Frieza" said the newcomer affectionately.

He walked slowly forward and gentally picked up Frieza. With a shake of his head he carried the boy toward a large bed. He place the boy down and covered him with a purple blanket.

"Sleep baby brother" he whispered before he turned and left his brother's room.

That's the end of the 2nd Chapter. I'll try to write more and make them longer. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, except for the stuff that I don't own (which is everything). Confused yet? I own nothing. **

_Review: "Sleep baby brother" he whispered before he turned and left his brother's room._

Frieza's older brother, Coolar, slowly walked away from Frieza's room. His eyes were slightly closed. He was wondering why his little brother was asleep in the middle of the afternoon. Usually they had a hard time trying to get him to sleep at night, moreless in the afternoon when he wanted to play.

Something was wrong Coolar knew, it wasn't just the fact that his brother was asleep but also the fact that no one was around. In this palace it was not normal for someone to not be moving at some point at all. All around him there was a deadly sort of silence.

His feet slowly carried him to his youngest sibling's room. He smiled as he thought of the small child that was just beyond this door. She was only two years old but she had earned her name. Not by anything the sweet little girl did but by what she was naturally. Her entire small body was pure white. And no matter what she was always cool to the touch. King Cold, their father had given her the name when she had just hatched and the name had stuck. Her name was Frost. Coolar reached up and knocked loudly.

"Frost its Coolar."

There was no response from the small girl so Coolar knocked again. Usually when Coolar knocked on her door Frost would say something strange. But this time she didn't answer. Coolar pushed a button on a small screen beside the door. The door automatically slid open and Coolar quickly went inside to check on his sister.

For several seconds Coolar was in unfamiliar territory. Frost had apparently had her room changed while he had been away. Once everywhere in sight was a light pink in color. Now the walls were painted a deep green. Frost's bed was set in a far corner. It too was the color of a rain forest. There wasn't any white on her bed so he knew she wasn't there. He looked around and finally spotted her his baby sister. She was lying fast asleep on the ground surrounded by her stuffed animals. Coolar didn't remember her having so many so their father had probable gotten her some more. In her little arms was her little stuffed animal. It was a deep purple dragon. Coolar and Frieza had worked together to buy it for her from an Earthling merchant.

Coolar walked softly toward him sister. He began to worry that she would not remember him for he had been gone for six months and to a two year old that could seem like forever. For little Frost to be asleep in the middle of the afternoon was normal Coolar knew, but he also knew that it wasn't usual for her to be lying on the floor with her animals standing around like bodyguards. Gently he picked up his little sister and, just like with Frieza, carried her to her bed. She reflexively tightened her grip on her dragon. Coolar placed her on her bed and covered her with a dark green blanket. She stood out vividly against the green.

Coolar turned and walked off carefully.

"Sleep well little one" he said over his shoulder.

He stepped outside and closed the door to her room. And was smacked across the back of his head, knocking him completely out.

AN: Poor everybody. That is the end of the 3rd chapter. I'll try to write more soon.


End file.
